


Tiras e Laços

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: Caixinha de natal [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque aquele homem nunca se apegava a ninguém, e ele tivera que aderir àquilo para fazê-lo lhe procurar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiras e Laços

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/gifts).



> Presente de amigo secreto do forum Hunter Chronicles.

Os olhos do homem de cabelos brancos não focavam em nada quando ele entrou no apartamento, indicando que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Ele se mexia com cuidado, como se temesse fazer movimentos bruscos... Ou poderia ser só o efeito do frio, afinal a temperatura lá fora não era nada agradável e era normal que seus músculos ficassem mais lentos, por mais que usasse um sobretudo de cor amarronzada que deveria lhe proteger do frio.  
  
\- Você demorou.  
  
Quem falou foi um homem moreno de um sorriso largo meio sacana que se sentava em sua poltrona como se fosse o dono da casa... Não que a realidade no momento fosse muito diferente. Aquilo lhe fez se arrepiar, ou talvez ainda fosse o frio.  
  
\- Encontrei seu filho lá embaixo, o Gon. – Foi a primeira coisa que Kaito disse, um comentário inocente como se ainda estivesse pensando alto, mas isso bastou para que o moreno perdesse todo seu ar confiante e o encarasse perplexo, quase assustado, basicamente pulando da cadeira.  
  
\- Não brinque comigo! Você... Por acaso você disse que eu estava aqui?!  
  
Porque aparentemente a única coisa que conseguia abalá-lo era a notícia de que alguém conhecido, alguém com quem tivesse um laço estava por perto sem ele saber. O filho era uma dessas pessoas, e o de cabelos longos sabia disso, apenas não esperava que o menino saísse da própria cidade para procurar o pai relapso. O próprio albino era uma dessas pessoas, Ging não permanecia muito tempo perto de quem pudessem ter relações fortes com ele. Ainda achava incrível que tivesse conseguido convencer o de cabelos curtos a procura-lo vez ou outra, ao invés de caçá-lo ele mesmo como fazia anteriormente.  
  
\- O que você acha que sou? – Respondeu, mas a voz não se alterava e só respondia assim porque sabia que o próprio moreno tinha deixado a máscara cair naquela hora. – É claro que não, sei muito bem que fugiria se sequer imaginasse que ele pensa em vir aqui. – Explicou calmamente, mas ainda se movia com certo cuidado enquanto se aproximava.  
  
Assim que o mais velho se recuperou do susto, respirando fundo como se decidisse que não precisava sair correndo de uma hora pra outra, ele notou a forma cuidadosa com a qual o amigo se movia e isso fez seu sorriso de canto voltar.  
  
Ging só ficava num lugar se ele fosse se divertir e em geral ele não criava laços porque sabia que vivia viajando atrás de diversão... Portanto a única forma de garantir que ele voltasse para lhe procurar era garantir que ele se divertiria de alguma forma.  
  
Kaito só não imaginava o quê ele tinha começado a considerar divertido.  
  
\- Eu achei que tinha mandado não falar com ninguém. – Ele disse com um ar divertido, como se lembrasse de uma piada e isso fez com que o albino se lembrasse de a onde ele se encontrava.  
  
\- Eu... – Encarou-o incrédulo, era sério aquilo? – Era seu filho, eu não podia simplesmente... – E viu o indicador dele lhe negando.  
  
\- É claro que podia.  
  
E o moreno se aproximou dando um forte tapa amigável nas costas do outro, normalmente isso não passaria de um gesto comum... Mas fez com que o mais novo se retesasse, fechando os olhos e se apoiando no companheiro desleixado, sem conseguir conter um gemido surpreso, mas que não indicava dor, pelo contrário.  
  
\- Ging!  
  
Em resposta, o dono do nome sorriu, mesmo que fizesse um “tsc” de desagrado com os lábios. As mãos se encostando nos ombros cobertos pelos cabelos longos, deslizando, buscando algo... Que assim que encontrou puxou. O anfitrião se paralisou, fechando os olhos, sentindo aquele pequeno gesto repuxar todo o seu corpo, lhe apertando e então o “Tec” das tiras contra a pele que lhe fez emitir outro gemido, menos surpreso.  
  
\- Então... – O moreno voltou a sentar-se na cadeira da sala, um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Como se sente sabendo que estava [i]assim[/i] na frente do Gon? – O comentário era dito com um tom tão inocente que não fazia jus à cor vermelha que assumiu o rosto do companheiro assim que ele processou o que havia sido dito. – Você já pode tirar isso, sabe?  
  
Kaito conteve a vontade de erguer a cabeça para o outro, por mais que ficasse dividido entre querer ou não receber as consequências por aquilo e simplesmente seguir seus reflexos. Ele nunca havia imaginado o que teria de fazer para convencer Ging a lhe procurar, que tipo de diversão deveria oferecer, mas se alguém tivesse lhe dito que tinha acabado gostando daquilo, bom... Isso lhe pareceria ainda mais impossível, se não sentisse isso na pele nesse momento.  
  
Respirando fundo, meio ansioso, com o orgulho louco para se soltar e tendo de controlá-lo, o homem deixou que o sobretudo escorregasse por seus braços revelando as tiras de couro que lhe contornavam o corpo. Todas interligadas, algumas, como as dos ombros, misturadas a um elástico que lhe dava certa flexibilidade, mas não o bastante para que não lhe apertassem. Ele sentia as marcas que se formavam e a cada movimento brusco sentia uma delas ser repuxada fazendo pressão, e sabia que teria de esconder o corpo todas as vezes que saísse na rua, esconder as marcas avermelhadas que não sairiam facilmente daquela pele tão alva.  
  
Saber disso lhe excitava da mesma forma que o olhar daquele homem sobre si. Por mais que o sorriso ainda fosse o sorriso divertido que todos conheciam, aquele brilho no olhar era diferente. Parecia o brilho desejoso de quando ele pensava em seus planos, mas com uma sutil diferença e era essa diferença que lhe fervia o sangue, lhe deixando ainda mais envergonhado por saber que estava totalmente exposto a ele e que todas as suas reações logo eram reconhecidas.  
  
Ele fez um gesto para que se aproximasse e foi isso o que fez, estando ciente de tudo o que acontecia no próprio corpo. As tiras passavam por suas costas, seus ombros, cruzando-se em um X nas costas para depois envolver o espaço sensível entre suas coxas e a virilha, dali ela se dividia, uma parte se tornava mais suave e contornava seu membro, lhe fazendo uma pressão nos testículos com qualquer puxadinha, por isso se movia com cuidado. A outra parte voltava para o torso onde era presa com um pequeno cadeado.  
  
E o homem que tinha a chave agora ria para si com aquele sorriso maroto.  
  
\- O que o pobre Gon teria feito se descobrisse isso? – Ele apoiou um cotovelo no joelho, deixando o queixo descansar em sua mão enquanto a outra acariciava o membro desperto do parceiro, ao mesmo tempo em que esse se sentia ansioso realmente pensando na possibilidade que ele levantara. O que mais lhe incomodava era que ela não apenas lhe perturbava, mas... A ideia de ser pego por outra pessoa daquela forma parecia tentadora, nunca fora fã de ser humilhado, mas aquilo...  
  
Um gemido sôfrego deixou sua boca sentindo a pressão que a faixa fazia sobre sua parte mais sensível, ao mesmo tempo em que o toque dele se apertava de modo dolorido e sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Maldito Ging! Aquele lugar era... Ele não devia...  
  
\- Você não devia ficar excitado com essa ideia... Ele é meu filho sabe... – E o aperto ficou mais forte. O próximo gemido que lhe escapou foi de dor, fez menção de erguer as mãos para pará-lo, mas desistiu, mordendo os lábios, fechando os olhos, evitando gritar, por mais que seu órgão mais sensível estivesse sendo quase esmagado por aquelas mãos.  
  
Então ele lhe soltou e sentiu alívio, não percebera o jeito como ele havia lhe prendido o sangue, mas a sensação de ser liberto era incrível, por mais que ainda houvesse a pressão por parte da fita.  
  
Notou-o girar o indicador, mandando-lhe virar-se e não hesitou em fazê-lo, estando aliviado que o alvo do moreno já não era a parte da frente. Foi com dois leves toques na base da sua coluna que se inclinou, fechando os olhos. Não importava há quanto tempo faziam aquilo, a sensação era a mesma da primeira vez, a sensação de estar vulnerável, aquela que lhe fazia sentir um frio na espinha e fazia sua virilha ficar quente por algum motivo que achava que nunca entenderia.  
  
\- E você ainda vem querendo me assustar! Achei que tínhamos passado dessa fase, Kaito! – O tom dele não era muito diferente do tom que usava com todos, era como se tivessem tendo uma discussão qualquer em que ele ficava emburrado, a não ser por leves detalhes que aprendera a reconhecer.  
  
Tremeu ao sentir algo frio contra a pele da parte interna da sua coxa, arrastando-se até a parte de trás, mas evitando suas nádegas. Instintivamente abriu as pernas. Inclinava a cabeça para tentar ver o que diabos aquele maluco estava segurando e amaldiçoava os cabelos longos que atrapalhavam sua visão, mas fosse o que fosse era duro... E fazia um barulho alto contra sua pele quando batia na lateral de suas coxas.  
  
O primeiro gemido foi de surpresa e os próximos golpes não obtiveram muita reação além de um morder de lábios e um fechar de olhos, mas sentia as pernas tremerem e sabia que Ging estava vendo aquilo, assim como sabia que ele só lhe ajudaria se estivesse mesmo prestes a cair, mas que ele nunca lhe deixaria se machucar. Não seriamente. Apenas quando a pele estava mais sensível, a voz voltou a se ouvir, os golpes eram sempre na mesma área e ele ainda queria saber o que diabos era aquilo que o outro usava.  
  
E a voz não reclamava apenas de dor, seu membro evidenciava isso, pulsando a cada vez que sentia um golpe. Então ele parou e pôde respirar. Inclinou a cabeça e teve uma rápida visão do que ele estava usando na improvisação. O controle de sua televisão que, para a sorte do moreno, era largo o bastante para servir como queria... E logo a outra coxa era seu alvo, fazendo Kaito perder aquele vislumbre, deixando-o se entregar às sensações.  
  
Cada golpe fazia aquela maldita tira de couro lhe apertar cada vez mais e ele sentia que podia não aguentar muito tempo, mas ele... Ele não podia se desfazer antes do outro, era quase uma questão de orgulho por mais contraditório que parecesse.  
  
A tira apertava as coxas, como se pudesse se enrolar cada vez mais nelas. Sabia que a pele deveria estar vermelha e logo estava sensível. Sua voz preenchia a sala novamente, o membro parecia cada vez mais pulsante, a tira parecia cortar sua pele e ele achou que já não aguentava ficar em pé. As pernas tremiam visivelmente e quando achou que ia cair tudo parou... Por um momento.  
  
Um dos braços de Ging envolveu sua cintura com cuidado, mas suas pernas já estavam fracas e ele só escorregou naquele abraço, arrependendo-se, pois agora as tiras pareciam ter se fincado em sua pele. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o próprio corpo.  
  
Alguma parte mais lúcida de sua mente ouviu um click e então as tiras se afrouxaram, sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe levantarem e o couro passou deslizando por sua pele e agora restava apenas o formigamento e o arder nos lugares onde a pressão fora muito forte, mas ele já conseguia se colocar de pé.  
  
O moreno admirou o trabalho por alguns momentos, as marcas dos arreios desenhavam todo seu contorno, indicando exatamente onde haviam estado. Deslizou o indicador pela divisão entre as coxas e as nádegas dele, sentindo a marca e vendo-o estremecer sob seu toque, o que lhe fez sorrir. Um sorriso mais leve. Maldição, já estava começando a se apegar ao amigo novamente, mas não poderia deixá-lo perceber isso.  
  
Logo se recompôs e puxou os cabelos dele para que se virasse para si, abaixando-se, foi quando pôde puxá-lo pela nuca, abocanhando sua boca cheio de volúpia, desejo, mordendo seus lábios, para tirar aquele ar de carinho que queria esconder a todo custo enquanto ele se sentava no seu colo.  
  
Para Kaito, pessoalmente, a tentativa dele não funcionara, mas não iria deixar que ele percebesse isso, só queria que ele... Que ele lhe tomasse de uma vez.  
  
\- Ging... Eu preciso... – “De você” ficou escondido, enquanto a cor vermelha lhe vinha ao rosto. Aquilo com certeza o faria fugir, era o que dizia a parte racional de sua mente. – Gozar... Por favor... – Por que sabia que ele se divertia quando lhe tirava de sua educação, de sua timidez.  
  
E seu pedido foi logo atendido, o mais velho precisou apenas abrir a calça, invertendo as posições, deixando que o corpo dele descansasse na poltrona enquanto erguia suas pernas e o estocava. O gemido do moreno foi o primeiro a se ouvir e aquela era uma coisa que normalmente também não acontecia, mas ele não pareceu se importar depois que ouviu a voz do albino lhe chamando enquanto voltava a estoca-lo, sentindo o interior quente e macio lhe apertar quase como se quisesse faze-lo provar do próprio aperto que lhe provocara, mas isso só fez com que investisse mais forte contra ele, mais rápido. O som dos corpos se chocando ecoava pelo apartamento vazio, até que a voz do de cabelos brancos foi ouvida em um gemido mais longo e, logo depois, o outro se permitiu marca-lo com sua semente.  
  
Tão logo seu corpo sentiu o líquido dele em seu interior, ele permitiu relaxar e o cansaço o tomou, fechando os olhos e levando-se pelo sono, sem ter a chance de olhar mais uma vez para o mais velho. Esse, assim que se recuperou, o levou para a cama, permitindo-se deitar a seu lado por alguns momentos, arrumando-lhe os cabelos, e percorrendo as marcas que lhe deixara... Isso não era bom.  
  
Quando Kaito acordou nada havia sobrado do amigo, fora embora tão repentinamente quanto aparecera, não que já não estivesse acostumado, mas ainda assim era frustrante... Suspirou, tinha de aceita-lo assim, não é? Ele voltaria de todo o jeito. Aquilo lhe fez sorrir.  
  
Então ouviu uma campainha... Parou olhando para a parede como se pudesse ver a porta da sala.  
  
“Tão rápido?”  
  
Pensou bobamente e se levantou, vestindo uma calça, ignorando completamente a possibilidade de não ser o moreno na porta.  
  
Mas era um moreno... Não o seu moreno, esse tinha os mesmos olhos, mas era mais baixo, de cabelos espetados e o encarou assustado e preocupado.  
  
\- Kaito o que houve com você?!  
  
Ele iria matar aquele seu senpai idiota.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Porque um passarinho me contou que você gostava de coisas mais pesadas, espero ter atingido as expectativas...


End file.
